Wonderful
by KMR
Summary: A snowy day at Hogsmeade leads Ron and Hermione to a few wonderful realizations.


Ron looked up the girls dormitory staircase. He was waiting for Hermione to come down, so that they could head off to Hogsmeade. Indeed, he was waiting for only Hermione, seeing as he would be going to Hogsmeade with her alone. Harry had a detention that night with Snape, and told them to go on without him, saying he didn't want to restrict their free time. Ron could have sworn he'd seen a smirk on Harry's face at that last statement, however upon questioning he only replied with a quick, "Nothing, nothing at all," and changed the subject.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he looked at the clock, and saw they'd miss the time cut-off for going if she didn't hurry soon. Ron was nearly ready to barge up to check on her when she came bounding down the stairs, cheeks flushed and a tentative smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I know I -"

"No time, come on, let's go!" He replied, grabbing her hand by instinct and rushing out the portrait hole. The two raced down the Hogwarts hallways, shoes slapping on the gray stone floor.

They reached their destination just in time, Filch reluctantly checking their names off with a scowl, and allowing them to pass through into the small town. It was just then that Ron realized his hand was still gripping Hermione's; he let go abruptly, looking away, only to steal a glance at Hermione. She was resolutely staring at her feet, although it was quite clear that she was embarrassed as well.

Ron coughed and interrupted the awkward silence, "Perhaps we should get going… where would you like to go first?"

Starting a bit at the broken silence, Hermione snapped out her embarrassment. "Well, I was thinking that I could use a new book about curses and counter curses, I really believe I've exhausted the library's sources, as hard as that may seem."

Biting back an exaggerated groan, Ron nodded deafly. "After that, Quality Quidditch supplies? I think I need to pick up a new knee guard."

Clearly, Hermione had decided that this was the best compromise she could have ever expected out of Ron, and agreed. The pair walked through the feathery snow towards the bookstore, nodding or exchanging hellos ever so often to known passer-bys.

The bell hanging above the door tinkled slightly as Hermione entered the shop. Shelves upon shelves of various books lined the walls and Ron noted that Hermione's eyes seemed to glint just at the sight. She grinned and immediately took off towards the informational section of the store.

Ron realized he was left standing at the door with a blank expression on his face. The clerk gave him a look that obviously told him that he didn't believe Ron belonged here. The redhead shuffled away from the door as another customer came into the shop, and he began looking down the rows. Title after title passed him by in a blur as he walked down the aisle, and he honestly wondered how anyone could find this place as exhilarating as Hermione did. Just as Ron began to wonder why anyone would actually want to buy a book named, "A Guide to Raising Flobberworms," when he felt himself collide with another person.

After righting himself, Ron turned to see whom he'd ran into, only to find Hermione with at least a dozen books surrounding her on the floor.

"Ron… now really, you should look where-"

"Hey… you ran into me too!" Ron retorted, determined not to have all the blame end up on him.

"I had my hands full with these books Ron, you know very well that I wouldn't have been able to see someone running down an aisle toward me!" She replied, picking up her books with vigor.

"Well, you always have your hands full of books, so I figured that by now you'd have figured out a solution to that problem," Ron snapped back. The words had no sooner left his mouth then he knew he'd definitely said the wrong thing. Hermione's head whipped up to meet his line of vision. She gave Ron a look of loathing, yet Ron sensed that there was something being masked by the hate in that glare.

Hermione hurriedly finished picking up her scattered books and strode up to the clerk to pay. Ron followed her, stammering, "Hermione, look… I'm so-"

The young witch cut Ron off with a curt, "Thank you," to the shop owner and stalked out the door. 'So much for a nice, quiet day at Hogsmeade with Hermione,' Ron thought to himself as he ran outside to try and catch up with the girl.

The snow was falling at a much heavier rate than it had earlier, and Ron searched the crowds to find the bushy-haired brunette. Sighting a slight figure in the distance, carrying book bags and wearing Hermione's knitted scarf, he took off in that general direction. Using his long legs to his advantage, Ron quickly caught up to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, please, listen to me," Ron pleaded as he turned her around to face him. He was startled to see her eyes welling with tears, for he knew the cold alone couldn't have made her eyes water that much.

Hermione visibly swallowed and shook her head. "I just can't take this anymore Ron," she said as she ran off as best she could, loaded under with so many books. Somewhat perplexed, Ron rushed after her, although it was rough going seeing as how she'd strayed from the path and was heading towards a nearby hollow. Ron finally caught up to her again, seeing as she'd slowed down, most likely due to the excess weight.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, barely audible, "please just go away. I don't need you ribbing me anymore. Just let me alone."

"Hermione, please, let me explain. I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just-"

"No Ron, you might not have been, but you were. You always are, and I just, I give up."

Ron gulped and gave her a stunned look. "What? Give up? What do you mean, give up?"

"I give up on being your friend Ron! It's not working! Haven't you noticed? All we ever do is row, especially as of late," Hermione explained. "I don't need a so-called friend to tell me I'm an insufferable know-it-all, or that I read too much, or that I have bushy hair." The girl finished and looked down again, shoulders slumped.

Ron felt terrible. How could he have been so bloody stupid as to cause this wonderful girl this much pain? Wait… wonderful? Where had that come from?

He looked at the small form and realized exactly where this wonderful had come from. It came from her wavy brown hair, now collecting delicate snow flakes as if decorating her with a halo. It came from her flushed pink cheeks, dusted with a few freckles ever so often. Wonderful came from her bossiness and her intelligence, even down to her scolding.

Ron lifted his hand to Hermione's cheek and pulled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't give up on me. I'm a prat, and I realize that now. You might be a know-it-all, but you are not insufferable. You don't read too much, I just need to read more. And your hair, is not, by any means, bushy; it's a beautiful chestnut color that curls and waves. Please… I'm sorry," Ron finished, looking her directly in the eye still, although it was taking all of his nerve to do so.

Hermione let out a small sob and then, quite unexpectedly, practically jumped on top of Ron in her hurry to hug him. "Oh, Ron," she sighed, then sniffling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ron buried his head in her hair, enjoying the embrace to it's full extent. The moment was fantastic and left Ron wondering precisely what had just happened. He wondered what his feelings were, but realized as the two left to rejoin the rest of Hogsmeade, that he did know something. Ron knew that holding her hand felt lovely, and he then grasped her hand, blushing when she gave him an inquiring gaze. He merely squeezed in response, only causing Hermione to grin wider. 


End file.
